The information described in this background section is not admitted to be prior art.
Insulated wall panels provide thermal insulation for residential homes and buildings and commercial buildings. A wall panel's R-value is its ability to impede heat flow and, therefore, is a measure of the wall panel's thermal insulating capability. The greater the ability to impede heat flow, the higher the R-value, and the more thermally insulating the structure. Thermal insulation standards have become increasingly stricter, requiring higher R-values and continuous insulation on the exterior sides of insulated wall panels.